Dante Malatesta
Durante "Dante" Malatesta(ダンテ・マラテスタ''; Dante maratesuta)is a supporting character in ''High School DxD: Aegis. He is the pawn of Berolina Vassago's peerage, the current host of the True Longinus, and a descendent of the house of Malatesta. He's one of the antagonists of Volume 3 and Hajime Nanami's bodyguard during the events of Volume 8. Appearance Dante is a rather short, handsome young man with silvery-white hair and red eyes. He wears a checkered shirt under a vest and a scarf. Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Demonic Power - 'Dante has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. '''Master Spearman -' Training since his discovery as the inheritor of the True Longinus, Dante is actually a very skilled spearman with great techniques in both offense and defense. A speed-oriented fighter, his style consists in rapid thrust moves which can sting his opponent several times over. '''Promotion: Being a pawn, Dante can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Immense Durability: Through the use of Promotion, Dante can increase his defense. Dante is shown to have a high level of Durability, able to take punches from a Scale Mail Hajime and continuing despite the intense pain he suffered. In Volume 12 he was able to endure Christian's punches and VII's holy flames. Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Saji can increase his speed. Flight -''' Being a Devil, Dante can fly using his wings Equipment True Longinus The True Longinus, also known as the '''Holy Spear of the Setting Sun, is the Sacred gear of Dante that is a bladed spear that is capable of killing Gods and Buddhas. It can also be used to kill Satans and Devils due to its status as a Holy Weapon/Spear. It can create an energy blade that is made up of Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the wielder's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the wielder against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous torrents of pure light that are capable of easily vaporizing devils and other beings of darkness and cause massive explosions. As an High-tier Longinus, it has the potential to destroy the world. Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin(, Pōrā Naito Ronginusu Chakuravarutin) also known as the Heavenly Ring Holy King’s Spear Enveloped in Brightness Which Brings the Polar Night, is True Longinus's sub-species Balance Breaker, which creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasures(七宝, Shippo), each having different abilities and an intense ring of light. Each of the orbs carries the same shape and size, making it hard for one to predict which one is being used next; the orbs also moves around according to his will and turn into a spear to attack his opponent. * Hatsutei Ratana (, Hatsutei Ratana): It grants the wielder to levitate an object the sphere touches, and even lift the user. * Itsutei Ratana (, Itsutei Ratana): It has the ability to completely stop the special abilities of women for a short time. * Mala Ratana (, Mara Ratana): It has the ability to redirect an attack sent towards the user to another target. * Atsusa Ratana (, Atsusa Ratana): It has the ability to teleport a person the wielder chooses. * Chatsuka Ratana (, Chatsuka Ratana): It has the ability to destroy all weapons. * Kahabatei Ratana (, Kahabatei Ratana): It creates warrior-like existences * Balinayaka Ratana (, Barināyaka Ratana): It has a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. Trivia * His appearance and image are based on Ende from the In another world with my smartphone series. Development & Creation Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Characters (Aegis) Category:Male (Aegis) Category:Longinus (Aegis)